Colours
by Mistress Kat
Summary: Kagome, the sister of Kikyou, was kidnapped as a baby by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father's orders. She now lives a life that others can only dream of. But she begins to discover who she really is.. And Kikyou wants her sister back.. OMG! CHAPTER 8 UP
1. Prolouge

Colours  
  
ee; Shouldn't be writing this..should be working on stuff at home..But I just HAD to..i've been dying to write this story for such a long time..Just so you'll know, this will be a chapter fic..Which most likely won't be finished. o_o; Forgive me. Just..read. Writing too many Inuyasha fics.. ee; Should be writing CCS and Rurouni Kenshin ones..  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, do you think i'd waste my time writing this when I could be making it into an episode or something..?  
  
--------COLOURS-------  
  
If .... if you can't draw a picture in which dream lives anymore,  
  
why don't you daub over the canvus as many times as you want  
  
Remember, wave a white flag just when you finally give up  
  
The way I am is the color that you don't know.~ "Colors"--Utada Hikaru PROLOUGE  
  
There are some humans who dream of living among the demons that they fight so hard against.. To strut along through the world with amazing power, head held up, chest poked out. To know that you had the chance of being better than others. Claws that even marble envied, speed that could not be matched, and oh such a glamourous sight one could be! It was a dream among men..A dream that could never be caught. And so they pretended to hate the beings that they so admired. For they knew that, in the end, they would never be as extrodinary..never as amazing. Jealousy was one of the few emotions that could catch you and control you, like hate and love.  
  
But young Kagome would not have dream.  
  
For that was the life that should would live.  
  
The silence of the small creature skittering through the village was almost eerie; it's claws digging into the soft earth as it went. A small, seemingly harmless creature, Akiko was much stronger than she looked. Large eyes of crystalline blue, no pupils anywhere to be found, she looked about her surroundings to find the right home. The miko's home. Her body covered in wet, blue scales, tail whipping frantically from side to side, she scuttled on towards the home in which she could sense the most power. Without a doubt, it was the right place. So elegantly assembled, and at the same time, no different from any of the other dull places in that seemingly desolate little town.  
  
As she dug a hole next to the home, she kept her large pointed ears up. If she were to be found, than she would of failed. And she could not afford that. And found she was not as she finished the hole, pushing herself in and under, coming back up inside of the small hut that the miko knew as a home. She quickly set to work, sniffing her small black nose around, moving from here to there..Until she found it..  
  
A small bundle of blankets, laying peacfully next to a mat in which two bodies lay. The miko and her first daughter Kikyou, no doubt. Akiko sniffed.. The child known as Kikyou would be quite powerful one day..It would be best not to cross her. And she took note of that as she moved towards the buncle of blankets, using her tiny claw to pull back some of the covers, revealing a face..A baby's face.  
  
The baby known as Kagome.  
  
Akiko could not help but smile. The child was adorable. Surely her lord would grow to love the girl as if she were his own daughter..And young Lords Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would surely grow just as attatched. Ah, it would all be uncovered when she took the girl as her lord had told her. And she did so, wrapping her tail around the small bundle and skittering over to the doorway, doing best she could to open it without a sound as she slipped out into the night, child held high in the air by her tail...  
  
Akiko would, without a doubt, get special recognition.  
  
The miko, whom had so terribly injured her lord, wasn't exactly a kind woman. Her lord had swore revenge..By taking her second born. The miko had laughed off his threat, calling it as a bluff and had left with much a jeer and snicker, going on her way to shoot more demons with those damned arrows of hers..This would teach the wench a lesson..Never play with the threat of a demon.. Especially one whom was far more powerful that you had once thought..  
  
The miko would have a big suprise that morning.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
That morning was a dreadful one indeed. The miko, who went by the name of Ruki* had lost her second child..just as the demon whom fathered those two wretched boys had said. Oh, how could she of been such a fool? Now, she only had one daughter..and despite the fact she hadn't lost both, she may as well have for the pain was enough to make it seem as though she had.  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama," she had exclaimed upon her waking, "why, oh why?!"  
  
"Mother," Kikyou had said softly, staring up at her mother through slightly narrowed eyes, "where is Kagome..? Mother?"  
  
Her mother had not answered, just continued mourning. And on that afternoon, young Kikyou grew upset to hear how her sister had been kidnapped and taken off to only god knew where. Though Kikyou was young, only three years old, she was quite smart for her age..And controlled her feelings well. But nothing could stop her from screaming in pure rage from the very thought of her sister being taken away from her..Taken away from her family. The very nerve of those demons! How are they?! And on that very day, Kikyou had taken an oath..That when she was old and strong enough, she would save her sister..and bring her back to where she truly belonged...  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Aaaaaand..That's the end of that.. oo; Yeaaaah.. *I named the mother Ruki because my friend was watching Digimon and I desperately needed a name.. ee;;; Ano...gomen..? YEAH! O_O; If you want me to continue, do tell me..Otherwise I just..won't..I know this was probably horribly written but I'm in a bit of a hurry and really wanted to get this up.. REVEIW! O_O; 


	2. Chapter 1

Colours  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
Aaaaand, here's chappa 1..Not supposed to be putting up this chapter so soon..but since I got such nice reviews I thought "what the heck..? The CCS fics can wait..". Though i'll probably write one anyway.. ee; Forgive me if there are any typos. I'm very tired and haven't got much sleep for days..So, just pretend you don't see any..Even if you do oO; Anyway..For KawaiiAngel's question, there WILL be a coupling..Don't worry.. ^^; I just can't write stories that don't have couplings.. I don't know why.. And for Lying Promises and Sith, there MAY be a Sessh/Kag pairing. I just dunno..I'm caught between that and Inu/Kag.. And a friend of mine wants Kouga/Kagome even though she knows I won't do it.. _; There WILL be some mentionings of it, though..  
  
Just remember, everyone..This will be very AU. Especially where the character's pasts are concerned. So, yeah..  
  
Disclaimer: Why must you ask when you KNOW I don't own anything..? ;;! You know that it hurts..  
  
Quick note:: The song that Kagome sings is "Deep River" by Utada Hikaru  
  
ON TO DA FIC!  
  
-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- --15 YEARS LATER--  
"Ten to ten wo tsunagu yoni Sen wo egaku yubi ga nazoru nowa  
  
Watashi no kita michi soretomo ikisaki?  
Sen to sen wo musubu futari Yagate minna umi ni tadori tsuki  
  
Hitotsuni narukara kowakunai kedo  
Ikutsumono kawa wo nagare Wake mo kikazuni  
  
Ataerareta namae to tomoni Subete wo ukeireru nante  
  
Shinakute ii yo Watashitachino itamiga ima tobitatta  
That's gone....That's gone..... That's gone....  
  
That's why I chose you."  
  
The song was smooth and lovely, like the girl that sung it, the words peircing the air and seeming to make the sun shine a bit brighter. It was early morning, the sun having just recently rose, the air crisp with soft winds and the slight wetness that night had left. Summer was coming. Flowers blooming all around, birds singing their little songs to acompany that of the female that stood in the middle of it all, dressed in a sakura pink kimono. Long, raven coloured hair cascading down her back, blue-ish grey eyes staring up at the friendly sky, a small smile grazing her delicate pink lips. Creamy white skin scarless, smooth and lovely..long slender legs and arms.. She looked like a doll..or maybe even an angel.  
  
Once a simple baby of perhaps a few days, this girl named Kagome had grown up into a lovely young woman. Respectful to her elders, stronger than she looked, good manners, loyal..and beautiful. She was any man's dream girl.. Women idolized her. But did this matter to Kagome? Of course not.. For despite her wonderful up-bringing and classy nature, she was not in the least stuck up.. She was open and kind to everyone, caring and generous. Children loved her, men wanted her..Women wanted to *be* her. And to think, she'd started as nothing but the second child of a hard, stern miko.. Only god knew how she might of turned out if that night had never happened..The only thing was... She knew nothing about that night..  
  
Kagome had been raised to believe that she had been abandoned as a baby, found by a servent of her dear Inutachi* and brought back to his home, raised as if she were no different from them. She was led to believe that they had taken pity on her for being so weak, small and helpless and they had given her abilities..Abilities that demons had. She believed that it was all true and that Inuyasha's mother, whom had taken the place of Sesshoumaru's mother who died a while back, had been telling the truth when she had said Kagome's mother had most likely been unable to take care of her..She believed all of it..What else had she to beleive?  
  
Running a slender white hand through her long hair, Kagome sighed contently, breathing in slowly, taking in the fresh morning air. She loved it out here..Here in this wonderful place. How lucky she had been to of been accepted into such a wonderful place. Surely she had been blessed. A slow grin forming on her face, the lovely eyed youth opened her mouth to continue singing until she was cut off by another voice..That of a male. "Oi, Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome turned slowly, bare feet pressed gingerly against the ground as a slow smile spread on her face. Two figures approached her.. Each with long, silvery white hair and golden eyes..but there were differences between the two. One was taller with a much different outfit from the other who simply wore a red haori and white gi and some red pants. The taller one also had a navy blue moon upon his forhead, with margenta stripes on his cheeks, two on each with elven like ears while the other had neither the stripes, nor did he have the moon. Instead, he had two dog ears atop his head. Also, the taller one's hair was longer and he looked much more feminine. Kagome knew these two well.. They were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome called out softly, approaching them, stopping when she was just in front of the two, "what are you two doing out this early..?"  
  
"We could ask you the same question," Sesshoumaru said calmly, voice low and deep like always, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Being happy," Kagome breathed out as she turned away from them to stare out across the yard behind their home, "very happy.. Isn't it beautiful out here? So peaceful.." Kagome sighed somewhat dreamily, falling into a daze, only to be snapped out of it by Inuyasha waving his clawed hand in front of her face.  
  
"Ano..Kagome..? Are you going crazy?" Inuyasha questioned somewhat mockingly, "Will Sesshoumaru and I have to start sleeping with one eye open?"  
  
Kagome shot her dog-eared friend an playful glare to which he responded with a slight smirk before she continued to stare off into space, leaving Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to exchange glances..And Kagome knew that they were thinking the same thing..  
  
Was Kagome going insane?  
  
Well, that's what she figured they were thinking..  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru murmured gently, reaching out to touch her shoulder gingerly, "are you alright?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome answered in a somewhat annoyed manner as she cast him a questioning look, "why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Sesshoumaru did not seem to notice the annoyed tone in her voice and if he had, he was pretending he hadn't. His eyes were gentle as was his expression..And expression he never gave anyone but her. Sesshoumaru was quite fond of Kagome, despite the fact that in truth she was human.. Sesshoumaru didn't even like Inuyasha's mother, let alone any other humans..But Kagome..Kagome was special to him. Slowly, he answered,  
  
"You've been quite distant lately," he pointed out, "burying yourself in just how seemingly "wonderful" everything is when you've been around all of this your entire life.. How can you expect us *not* to think that anything is wrong?"  
  
Kagome's annoyed expression softened and she smiled. They were worried about her..She understood. Turning to look at them all the way, she waved a hand as if to brush off their worry, smiling reassuringly as she moved forward, pulling them both into a short hug.  
  
"Daijoubu," she murmured, "i'm fine. Onegai..Do not worry. I'm just really considering myself lucky to have been able to be a part of such a wonderful place. Do not worry yourselves over me. There is nothing to worry about.."  
  
Inuyasha paused for a moment, staring at her before sighing in defeat. "Alright, Kagome-chan..We won't worry anymore. But you know you can talk to us if something is wrong, ne?" He tilted his head some to the side, dog- ears twitching rather adorably and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Of course, Inu-chan," she responded, giving his ears a quick scratch which she was rewarded with by a soft dog-like purr before placing her hands on her hips, "but you two never answered my question..What are you two doing out here this early?"  
  
"Looking for you, baka," Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms and dodging the light slap that Kagome threw his way, "and you should of already known. Father wants to see you."  
  
Kagome looked suprised, " See me? Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru spoke before Inuyasha could get a chance to, earning himself a hardy glare from his half-brother, "He has things to talk to you about..What, we're not sure..It's not our place to ask. Go see him and find out..Tell us afterwards."  
  
Kagome nodded, giving them both a short smile before walking past them and going forward towards the large castle that belonged to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father. She blinked confusedly, entering slowly, waving to a few servants before making her way towards his room, starting up the large staircase, staring upwards.  
  
What could he possibly want to talk to her about..?  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Aaaand that's the end of chappa 1..It was horrible, I know..I already feel the story plummeting to a fiery, horrible fate? oo; Do tell me what you think..ANYCRAP!  
  
*I'm not sure what Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father's name is so I just called him Inutachi and i'm not sure if that's the right phrase. Please tell me if it is or not..I'd really appreciate it.. ^^;  
  
Yeah..This was probably very OOC..Forgive me if it was. Please tell me what you think. I'm still not sure what the endoing coupling is gonna be..But Kagome WILL end up with either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. Oh, and just so you'll know, Kagome's 16th birthday is coming which means, if i'm correct oo; , she'll be old enough to court someone..either that or mate so.. yeah ^_~; Please R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter. If it sucks, i'll rewrite it? oo; Well, I dunno..I might..if enough people hate it.. GODS, I hope no one hates it.. ee; And I hope it wasn't OOC..PLEASE tell me..and also tell me if you wants more. I'll be more than happy to supply more if you want it.  
  
--Cookies, milk and apples, OH MY!--  
  
~Kat-chan 


	3. Chapter 2

Colours  
  
Chapter 2  
  
And we're rolling on to Chapter 2..Since I got such nice reviews for Chapter 1, I decided to get off of my lazy butt and put up this chapter. I'm busying myself trying to get one of my friends to illustrate for my story but no one will.. ee; If you like to draw, and you're really bored, could you please do some illustrations for my fic? You probably won't get anything since i'm broke..You'll probably just get lots of 'thank you's and 'duuuuuuude, you rock my SOCKS's but that's about all.. ee; Like I said, if you like to draw and you're REALLY bored. I'll love you forever.. ^^;;  
  
Back to the whole fic thing...  
  
A friend of mine (who won't illustrate but will give me ideas..Tch..)has given me the idea of making an alternate ending to my original one after I finish the fic, meaning that one ending will have Sessh/Kagome and the other will have Inu/Kag..But that probably won't work because the coupling would have to come BEFORE the last chapter unless and I made one big chapter full of stuff and i'm not to fond of that idea..Or, if I just use one coupling, i'll make a story supporting the other coupling just to keep people happy.. -shrug- I'll see how it goes. And since i'm both a Sessh/Kag fan AND an Inu/Kag fan, it makes the problem even worse. Eh, things will pull through some how.. o.O;  
  
Disclaimer:: If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru would be a male prostitute and Rin one of his best paying customers, Jaken would be a lawn gardener, Inuyasha would be in an insane asylum, Kagome would be his nurse, Shippou would be working for the mofia, Sango and Miroku would have a musical number and everything would be so ridiculous that you'd have a headache..But I DON'T own Inuyasha..be happy.  
  
ON TO THE CHAPPY!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Up, up, and more up.. That was basically the way it worked with the staircases in Inutachi's home. They could go up for only God knew how long.. Delicate feet pressing against the smooth stone that created the elegant staircase, Kagome made her way up towards her Lord's room. Black hair bouncing as she walked, Kagome was not in the least bit nervous. She loved Inutachi dearly and trusted him with all that she was. She would defend him to her death if the time called for it. He was like a father to her..  
  
Fingers brushing slowly against the rails, Kagome finally reached the top of the staircase, only to make her way down a dreadfully long hall. Atleast that was how it looked..The hall was dark, and there was no end in sight. Kagome, however, knew for a fact that the hall was fairly short and quickly made her way through it, stopping at the door that was at the end, staring up at it with her glowing sky-like eyes. Inutachi's quiarters. Slowly, she reached forward, slender hand forming a fist as she gently rapped upon the door with her knuckles, waiting for an answer. One came after a moment..  
  
"Enter,"instructed a voice, rich and strong and Kagome could not help but smile as she slid open the door, entering rather cautiously,  
  
"Inutachi-sama?"  
  
A sitting figure raised it's head, golden eyes glowing dazzilingly. Silvery hair pulled into a braided pony-tail at the moment, Inutachi was indeed quite handsome in his human form. Slender, while at the same time muscular form seated relaxedly on a mat in the middle of the room, his clawed hands placed respectfully in his lap, he was indeed a site to behold. His features were smooth and youthful while in truth he was many, many years old. Pointed, elven like ears and slightly narrowed liquid gold eyes, the amazing youkai looked at the girl before him, a slow smile spreading upon his lips as he gazed at her quite fondly.  
  
"Ah, Kagome," he said smoothly, raising a hand and waving it towards him, motioning for her to come closer, "good. I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Hai," Kagome responded, moving farther into the room and taking a seat in front of him, "I know.. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru told me. Is something the matter? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
Her lord laughed gently, "Iie..You've done nothing. Atleast nothing that *I* know of. "  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. She'd known for a fact that even if she *had* done something wrong, the great youkai before her would not of punished her very severly. But that didn't mean she hadn't worried. Clasping her hands together in her lap, the black haired youth tilted her head some to the side, looking at him curiously.  
  
"Then what have you to talk to me about, my lord?"  
  
Inutachi smiled, raising his head ever so slightly, "Kagome," he said softly, "in just a few days, you will be of human courting age, am I correct?"  
  
Kagome looked suprised. He had called her in here to talk about that? Cheeks reddening some, Kagome looked down, twiddling her thumbs rather nervously. Her bangs hid her face as she did so, as if she were ashamed to be talking about such a subject. And perhaps she was.. She'd always dreaded the day that this would happen. Discussing things such as courting, and mating with her lord always made her rather squeemish. She didn't like being squeemish. Not at all.  
  
"Eto," she murmured, "I believe so."  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Oi, Sesshoumaru.."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oi.."  
  
"...."  
  
"OI!"  
  
"...What...?"  
  
Inuyasha glared full-heartedly at his brother, 'hmph'ing some as he did so. Sitting down beside Sesshoumaru in the yard where Kagome had left them, he blinked, staring at his older sibling rather questioningly. Slowly, he reached forward, prodding his arm to gain his attention yet again as he spoke once more, voice low. Hopefully, Sesshoumaru, whom was obviously very, VERY annoyed would acknowledge his presence.  
  
"What'dya think father is talking to Kagome about?"  
  
"Tell me just how I should know.."  
  
Inuyasha glared again, "You must have some idea..I see you and father talking sometimes. He tells you things."  
  
"Hai," Sesshoumaru nodded before glancing over at the hanyou boredly, "but none of the things he talks to me about involve Kagome.."  
  
"Liar."  
  
The elegant youkai narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits as he glared down at the younger hanyou, never flinching. Inuyasha promptly met his glare and for a moment, the two engaged in a glaring contest. And, as always, Sesshoumaru was the victor. Inuyasha twitched some, glare fading as he sighed in defeat under the intense gaze of the stronger male, turning his head to stare off at their home. There was a short silence before the dog-eared hanyou spoke again,  
  
"If you don't exactly know what he's talking to her about," he began slowly, eyeing the other hopefully, "then can you guess..?"  
  
Sesshoumaru paused before murmuring his answer slowly, "Mating."  
  
Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. Of course! Kagome would be of mating age soon. How could he of possibly been so stupid (a/n: Don't any of you Inu bashers make one smart comment..Don't you dare.. XD)? Pushing his hands in the sleeves of his haori, he glanced down. Father had always said that he'd encourage Kagome to mate with either him or Sesshoumaru.. Not that he minded the idea..  
  
"Kagome won't be coming out for a while.."  
  
The voice of Sesshoumaru snapped Inuyasha out of his thinking as he turned his head, gazing up at him. He scrunched up his nose some in a thoughtful way before turning his head back around to gaze back up at the home, deciding not to respond to the statement. This, of course, was a bit of a suprise to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha almost *always* had something to say. Twitching, he opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by a loud shriek.  
  
"THERE IS NO FRUIT HERE!"  
  
Heads snapping up, the half-brothers stared in shock as a figure came stomping out of their home, a bananna in one hand, the other hands balled into a fist. It was Yoru, a youkai whom was a good friend of their father and currently staying with them..Much to their dislike. Green-ish blue hair held up in two odangos, tanned skin glimmering in the sunlight, she was certainly not ugly.. Especially not her eyes which were the colour of rubies. However, while she was pretty, her personality was not. And Inuyasha, as well as Sesshoumaru were certainly not fond of her.  
  
"Oi, bitch," Inuyasha called, rubbing his ears, "keep it down!"  
  
"NO FRUIT HERE AT ALL!"  
  
If Yoru had heard him, she was pretending not to, waving her hands around frantically, her tight outfit showing off a bit more of her body that most would think she wanted people to see. She was practically fuming, teeth clenched, waving a fist and a bananna in the air. Sesshoumaru twitched, keeping his trade-mark bored look, speaking calmly,  
  
"There's a bananna in your hand," he informed her, looking at her as though she were a bit on the slow side, "that's a fruit."  
  
Yoru glared at him, stamping her foot on the ground, "I need a juicy fruit!"  
  
"Just eat the damn bananna," Inuyasha growled, looking annoyed.  
  
"And what if I don't WANT to eat the bananna, hanyou?!"  
  
"Then give the damn thing to me! I'LL eat it!"  
  
Yoru screeched some, jumping up and down on her current spot in the yard, hissing at the two young men, her green bunny ears bouncing with her. Turning on her heel, she allowed her back to face them, kicking at the dirt in hopes of spraying it at them to no avail. She was rewarded with snickering behind her back. Screeching again, she stomped off and back into the house, screaming about no fruit anywhere  
  
...still holding the bananna.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Kagome, you will be choosing a mate very soon."  
  
Kagome, taken aback by this, allowed her eyes to widen as she stared. She breathed in sharply, cheeks red. Had he just said what she thought he'd just said..? She looked down, wide eyes set on the ground. Kagome had often hopes that she would never have to choose a mate. Choosing a mate would mean that she would be giving herself up to a male, which would mean that she no longer had as much freedom as she did now. Atleast that was how she saw it. Almost breathless, she spoke slowly,  
  
"Na--nani? I--inutachi-sama.. You must be mistaken. I am not as submissive as other women..No man would have me. No man would want a woman who would want to think for herself and not do as he told her.."  
  
The powerful youkai quirked a brow, "Kagome, where ever did you get an idea like that? Choosing a male to mate with doesn't mean that you'll be your mate's servant."  
  
"But that's what Yoru said it meant.."  
  
Inutachi narrowed his eyes, glancing off to the side. Ah, Yoru..His dearest friend. That idiotic bitch. He cared for Yoru.. She was a very good friend of his.. But there were times when he wished..wished very hard that he didn't know her. Sighing, he shook his head, gazing at Kagome fondly, smiling reassuringly in hopes of cheering her up. He spoke again,  
  
"Yoru was...mistaken," he said softly, trying hard to not even utter a single insult, "very mistaken. I assure you, Kagome..Finding a mate will be one of the most wonderful things you'll ever do. Especially if you find the right male to have as your mate. Do not worry."  
  
Kagome gulped some, taking little comfort from his words. She simply nodded, asking if she could go. He agreed to let her do so and wished her the best or luck and she, half-heartedly, exited her lord's room, heart beating feverently. She gulped again, a sick feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. She did not want to mate. Despite what Lord Inutachi had told her, what Yoru had told her stuck in her mind, filling her will unspoken dread. She dragged herself out of the great castle and back into the yard where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were waiting for her.  
  
How could she get herself out of this?  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Ugh..Icky chappa. Oh, well... _; I just had to add Yoru in this.. ^^; She just makes me laugh alot. Yoru is a character that a friend of mine made up a while back and while she's very rude and un-likeable, I just can't get enough of her..  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! ;;!  
  
And also, if you are interested in illustrating for this story, e-mail me at: yuritomoyo@yahoo.com. I check all of my mail..even if it's spam.. XD  
  
TOODLES! 


	4. Chapter 3

Colours  
  
Chapter 3  
  
And heeeeeere's Chapter 3. I appreciate all of your lovely reviews! ^^; You all make me so happy. I feel special. You like me! You really like me! oO; I still need someone to illustrate.. _; But i'll live if I get no one. Dun worry. Just read and enjoy.  
  
About coupling ideas from you and from my part..Should be putting this at the very end of this fic, buuut..  
  
Saria64, I thank you for your suggestions and I will take them into consideration. However, i'm not a real fan of Sessh/Rin which is strange for me since I usually go crazy for those kind of couplings. I know that they're cute together but I just don't support it. However, there probably *will* be some Rin/Sesshoumaru..a pinch..Just to make you happy.. ^^; And I don't believe it's possible to be past mating age. I think once you reach mating age, you're able to mate no matter how old her are. Inutachi obviously mated with Inuyasha's mother maybe at or over Sesshoumaru's age sooo..But I WILL include Rin in this story. And Kouga will be there too..He *will* be his adorably annoying self, don't worry..And I don't know about Kouga/Kikyou..I might make him attracted to her because she looks like Kagome but Kikyou will kind of play the villan-y type role in the story despite the fact that the story is mainly meant to be internal conflict. We'll see how it turns out.. ^^;  
  
Kats02980416, Miroku will most likely be in the story but I don't know about Sango. I don't do her personality very well. I'll see.. Naraku MIGHT be in the story. The story, as I said above, is mainly internal conflict, and most of the villian-y stuff will be done on Kikyou's part. But Naraku might pop up just to add some spice.  
  
Poppy, still haven't decided..we'll see how it works out! ^^;  
  
ANYCRAP O_O; On to the fic..Kikyou is in this one for anyone who wondered. Not a long scene but, yeah. On to the fic!  
  
Jaken has a man-crush on Sesshoumaru XD! Oh, sorry...  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha greeted, blinking, "daijoubu ka?"  
  
Kagome looked up some, smiling half-heartedly at the two as she waved weakly, nodding some. She couldn't seem to find her voice at the moment. Gulping, she tried to force down the lump in her throat, running a hand through her hair absent-mindedly. She sighed, closing her eyes. What was she going to do..?  
  
"You can't keep on keeping things from us, Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated, eyes glinting suspiciously, "so I highly suggest you tell us what's wrong."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, staring down at the ground as though there were something interesting there. She pursed her lips. Could she really tell them..? She loved them both dearly...And she did trust them. But could she tell them without something going wrong? What if they simply responded like her Lord had? Or even worse..what if they thought it cowardly of her..? She simply couldn't deal with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru seeing her as some insecure little girl who didn't want to mate simply because she was afraid. Shaking her head, she looked back at the two, waving a hand with a light smile as if attempting to brush off their worries. And perhaps she was..  
  
"Nothing," she responded rather sweetly, "nothing at all is wrong. I'm just fine. It's just, i'll be having to find a mate soon and..i'm just so excited that i've been so off in my own little world that it seems i'm frustrated all the time. Onegai, don't worry. I'm just fine."  
  
Sesshoumaru's expression did not change but it was obvious that he was no convinced as he stared at her with a piercing gaze. Kagome simply stared back innocently and for a moment, it seemed that perhaps Sesshoumaru had met his match..Until Kagome winced as his eyes narrowed even more, and the young female sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. Why try and hide how she felt? If they thought of her as weak then that was them..  
  
"Kami-sama," she exclaimed, sighing, "fine! Father says I have to find a mate and I...I'm afraid to!" She crossed her arms across her chest, turning her head, pouting rather cutely.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, "That's it? That's the problem?"  
  
Kagome glared at him, "Hai."  
  
"Oh, Kagome. Baka.. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Kagome quirked a brow, giving him a look that clearly said 'I don't?' and a smile spread across the hanyou's lips as he put an arm around his brother's shoulders (and was quickly pushed off) as he nodded, speaking again,  
  
"Of course not! Sesshoumaru and I will make sure of it!"  
  
Sesshoumaru shot his brother a piercing glance, mentally asking him just what in seven hells he was doing. Inuyasha simply grinned at him however, going on to explain to Kagome how he and Sesshoumaru would make sure that she didn't end up with some controlling, egotistical bastard and how she would, without a doubt, find the perfect guy for her. Sesshoumaru simply stared blankly, having already known that they would of done that, had Inuyasha told Kagome or not.  
  
"So," Inuyasha continued, almost finished, "you have nothing to worry about. You just sit back and let the men wash in while he filter them for you." He nodded all-knowingly, crossing his arms, a smug smile placed upon his features. Sesshoumaru looked at him as though he were retarded and Inuyasha, having caught this look, glared at him.  
  
Kagome, however, was simply delighted. "Oh, Inu-chan! Sessh-chan! That's so sweet of the both of you! I should of known you both would help me!" And, with that, as happily as can be, Kagome skipped off into their home (where Yoru was still ranting about there being no fruit anywhere...still holding that bananna...).  
  
There was a short pause..  
  
"Brother," Sesshoumaru said slowly, "when you said.. "filter them for you" to Kagome, you really meant "make sure that not a single one of them gets to you", didn't you?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled slyly, glancing at him, "How'd you figure me out?"  
  
Sesshoumaru could not help but smile, the corners of his mouth twitching ever-so-slightly as they turned upwards just barely. Shaking his head, he finally looked over at his half-brother, quirking a brow.  
  
"Sometimes..I wonder just how we could possibly be related.."  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The river was the only sound heard at the moment in the small, secluded area. The wind blowing lazily through the trees, the sun shining happily. It was a wonderful day to be outside. But that wasn't the reason that the miko was out there. Long, silky black hair that was currently in a pony tail, smooth, pale skin that clashed with her hair while at the same time fitted her so perfectly. Her slender form was covered by a simply miko outfit, narrowed eyes that shone so beautifully in the sunlight staring out over the water.  
  
Kikyou. The village's miko.  
  
The young miko was very strong indeed..Stronger than her mother had been at that age. And this would do her much good considering the task she had planned ahead. Her eyes narrowed more as she turned away from the water, arms held lifelessly at her sides. She frowned, staring up at the sky. Perhaps she was cursing the Gods. If you asked her, she would of told you her reason to.  
  
The Gods had allowed her sister to be taken away from her.  
  
Kikyou sighed some, clenching her fists. She had a new sister now.. Kaede. But that didn't mean she didn't want her first younger sister to come back. She wanted to be able to talk with her other sister, to help her through life like she was currently doing with Kaede. Kagome would always be her younger sister no matter how much she loved Kaede. Those blasted demons..The very nerve of them! To take her sister away from them simply out of spite! The miko growled, remembering the oath she had made so long ago. She *would* bring her sister back. She would undo whatever it was that the demons might of done to her. She would or she would die trying.  
  
She and Kagome looked alike. She knew that much but that was all. However, that was all she needed. She knew where the demon who had her sister was and she knew that she and her sister looked alike. She'd be able to find her easily. Nodding some to herself, Kikyou turned again, staring down at the water as she reached down, touching the top of it, watching it ripple under neath her touch. She could see Kagome..Her sister..she could see her smiling and..  
  
She slapped the water with a shrill cry.  
  
Falling to her knees, the young miko fought back tears. She *would* get her sister back. Somehow.. And no youkai, no man..no hanyou would stop her. Not if she had anything to say about it.  
  
"Onegai, Kagome-chan," she murmured to herself, staring up at the sky with a determined look in her eyes, "just hold on. I'll come for you and bring you back where you belong! I swear it!" She stood, clenching her fists, closing her eyes, "You will pay, Inutachi! I *will* get my sister back! I will!"  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Woo! Kikyou ish maaad! XD My chapters just keep gettin' shorter.. In a hurry to write this one 'coz if I didn't write it now and make it short, I probably wouldn't of been able to write it later since I has lots of stuff to do 'coz of school..Anyways.. oo; Kouga will pop up in the story probably in the next chappy. And some other people.. _; Kikyou MIGHT..So MIGHT Miroku. All depends how i'm feeling... Rin will probably show up to as one of Kagome's friends. Yeah.. ;;; So..uh huh..  
  
REVIEW AND TEMME WHAT YOU THIIIINK! O_______O;;;  
  
Any complaints, do tell.. ^^; I'll be more than happy to sulk in my room.. 


	5. Chapter 4

Colours  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yaaaay! I got Chapter two up! Just so you'll know, the first scene is a dream sequence.. FF.net dun like my HTML.. _; Yeah, and..just..yeah..  
  
No real notes..Just read..  
  
Disclaimer: *for the Chapter before this AND this one* I used to own Inuyasha..but they didn't think I deserved it so they gave it to Rumiko- sama. oo;;;; Nah, not really.. _;  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
She could hear the dry intake of breath around her, the footsteps that moved closer. She could hear the soft sobs that lived in the darkness. But she could see nothing, feel nothing. She was numb, motionless. Where she was, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she wasn't alone..and that this wasn't where she was supposed to be. She tried to speak, but no sound came out of her opened mouth and all she could do was stare blankly upwards from where she was lying, eyes wide.  
  
*Where am I?*  
  
And suddenly, she saw it. The flash of silver in the darkness. Her eyes shifted over to where she had seen it and soon a form came forth. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Relief washed over her and for a moment, she was positive that they were there to help her. Until another form came forth from the other side of her. A girl, older than her without a doubt, with the same eyes and hair. Almost identical to her. Kagome narrowed her eyes, looking over at the woman whom stared darkly at the two young men before her. What the hell was going on?  
  
It was Inuyasha who threw the first blow, jumping forward at the young woman who shot at him with an arrow, only to miss and be tackled to the ground. She scrabled away, shooting another arrow, just narrowly missing the hanyou who was quickly assisted by his half brother in the attempted demise of what Kagome knew for a fact was a miko. The miko, however, simply continued to do what she could, never backing down.. Oh, so brave and elegant she looked..  
  
But elegance would get her no where.  
  
With agility and skill, Sesshoumaru moved forward, slashing down, shattering the miko's shoulder. The miko fell forward, and onto Kagome who gasped out in suprise. The miko clung to her, digging her nails into the young girl's arms, causing Kagome to wince at the hard grip that she had on her. Kagome glanced to the side, just catching a glimpse of Inuyasha as he moved forward, making a deep gash in the miko's back. The miko opened her mouth, but no scream came out..And, finally, she fell motionless against the other whom stared at her blankly.  
  
Kagome finally managed to sit up, her body seeming to finally want to do as her brain told it. She reached forward, cradling the black-haired female close to her, staring down at her with wide eyes. Who was this girl? Almost instantly, the miko's head shot up, causing Kagome to gape at her with suprise as the miko yanked herself away and help up her bow, adrenaline loning her slender lims a last shot of movement as she shot the arrow...  
  
...directly into the back of Inuyasha whom had turned away.  
  
Kagome would of screamed, had she not been to busy trying to make a grab for the miko who prepared to shoot as Sesshoumaru with what enegry she had left. Sesshoumaru turned, and the miko shot her arrow just as Kagome grabbed her. The arrow struck Sesshoumaru's shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards, blood flowing freely from his newly aquired wound as he fell to the ground next to his brother whom layed motionless on the ground.  
  
Seemingly satisfied with what she had done, the miko fell back into Kagome's arms, eyes that matched Kagome's closing as she lay there in the younger girl's embrace, dead. Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked over to her fallen friends. Wether they were dead or not, she was not sure. She allowed her gaze to pass over the dead miko in her arms and she couldn't help but close her eyes. She felt something wet on her cheek and suddenly knew that she was crying. She screamed out into nothingness and this time..  
  
..her scream came forward, shattering the darkness..  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Kagome's scream broke the silence of the night as she shot up from where she lay, eyes wide, caught in a spiral of sweat and cover. Almost immediately, he hand flew over her mouth to stop herself from screaming as she tried to calm down to know avail. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she couldn't seem to stop screaming, even from behind the hands that covered her mouth. Tears fell freely from her eyes as her screaming finally stopped and she sobbed uncontrollably, hair clinging to her forhead, body drenched with sweat.  
  
The entrance to her room was pushed open as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, whom both had their chests uncovered came running into the her room, obviously having heard her screaming. Inutachi soon joined them and they stared at the sobbing girl before them in awe. Inuyasha's mother, whom had been staying with them for a short time to please Inuyasha and Kagome came as well, immediately running over to Kagome, kneeling down next to her, cradling the crying girl to her, rocking her back and forth as if she were still a small child, having just awoken from one of her worst night- terrors. And perhaps that was what Kagome was right then..  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breathing, massaging his temple for a moment before glancing over at Sesshoumaru whom returned his glance. Neither looked at their father whom stared at the two women for a moment before moving forward to assist Inuyasha's mother in comforting the fair-skinned female. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stayed where they were, watching in what seemed to be suprise before finally returning to their beds after Kagome had been calmed and put back to sleep without a single question or answer about what she had been screaming about. They could ask in the morning..What Kagome needed now was sleep.  
  
But sleep was the one thing Kagome could not get. She pretended to sleep for about an hour or so before rolling onto her side, staring up helplessly at the celing..  
  
Who the hell had that girl in her dream been?  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
That morning, everyone had been extremely nice to Kagome and she had appreciated it, considering how rough that night had been. Breakfast had been good..Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru offering her things that she had looked at longingly but seemed to be to nervous to ask for, as if she could die if she talked too loud. And afterward, the two young man had taken her with them to go for a quick exploring trip. The day had been turning out well. Even better when Kagome met up with one of her best friends near a village close by.  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome turned her head, blinking before she grinned, seeing Rin. Rin was her best friend, the same age as she was. Kagome was older by about a month but she and Rin were about the same height. Like Kagome, Rin also had black hair. But her eyes were different. A deep, sienna colour that seemed to glow with energy whenever she spoke. Her hair was shorter than Kagome's, a single ponytail sticking out on the side near the top of her head while the rest hung down. She was rather skinny for her age, her parents being rather poor. She was the only human friend that Kagome had.  
  
That day, she had been dressed in a red and black, checkered kimono, barefoot and grinning. Though Rin came from a poor family, she was never dirty, nor was she ugly. In fact, she was very clean as well as very pretty. Her parents did the best that they could for her. Her chest, while not as well developed as Kagome's, suited her well, as did the rest of her body. She was really an adorable girl, with an even more adorable voice. She and Kagome had met while Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru had been wandering through a forest when they were younger. She and Rin had immediately become friends. Inuyasha got along with her alright. Sesshoumaru got along with her as well but rarely talked to her despite the fact that Rin had had a crush on him since she'd been a little girl.  
  
"Rin-chan," Kagome called, waving over the other girl who bounced over to her, "how are you?"  
  
"Rin is good," Rin informed her, nodding happily, her little pony-tail bouncing from side to side, "but very busy. Mama and Papa need Rin to get spices for them."  
  
"Then I shouldn't bother you," Kagome said gently, smiling at her best friend, "you should be doing as your parents tell you. We'll talk later?"  
  
"Hai," Rin exclaimed, giving Kagome a hug, Inuyasha a brief smile, and Sesshoumaru a very enthusiastic wave, "Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaa! Rin thinks you're so handsome!" And, with that, she bounced off.  
  
"Can you tell that she likes you?" Inuyasha asked his half-brother, snickering some.  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru said in a low voice, "wait..Lying is bad..Yes."  
  
There was a short giggle from Kagome before they started walking again, headed home. It would be night time soon and Kagome wanted to get home early so that she could speak with Yoru ("Why'dya wanna speak to that flat-chested wench?" Inuyasha questioned). So off they went, walking quite calmly home, Kagome staring up at the orange-tinted sky almost dreamily. However, she was broken out of her trance by a voice breaking the relaxing silence between the three.  
  
"Inukkuro!"  
  
Before either Kagome or Sesshoumaru could even think of turning, Inuyasha turned around and snarled, seeing the one who had spoken not to far away from them. It was Kouga, a wolf youkai whom the trio had known for quite a few years. They'd met him near a river not to far from their home, and sparks immediately flew between him, Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru really didn't give a damn about him. Kouga and Inuyasha however loathed eachother with a passion, hence the nickname that Kouga had given the dog- eared hanyou. Kagome, however, had caught Kouga's eye ever since the day that they'd met.  
  
Kouga was a strong youkai, indeed. His rich, black hair held up in a pony-tail, a plain brown headband upon his head, despite it's plainess made him look almost dashing. Furs and armor covered his form, turquoise eyes glowing with mischeif. He was muscular, and without a doubt handsome, pointed ears just as sensitive as his nose. Kouga was part of a large pack, and was the strongest in it.  
  
....Did I mention that he and Inuyasha didn't get along?  
  
"Kouga," Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws in case the other had a battle in mind, "what in seven hells do you want?"  
  
Kouga cast Inuyasha a smug sneer before he averted his eyes to Kagome, offering her a charming smile, "Oi, Kagome-chan. I was looking for you."  
  
Kagome blinked some, tilting her head curiously to the side, "Nani? What for?"  
  
"You'll be of mating age soon, ne?"  
  
Kagome's cheeks flushed red and she immediately looked down. How had he known? Had one of her Lord's servants told? If so, she'd kill the little rat when she found out who it was. Writhing her hands together nervously, she still did not look up at the pupil-less youkai. What was she supposed to say? A simple yes or no? Or was she supposed to be descriptive or..flirt? Or was she supposed to just nod or shake her head? She hadn't the faintest..She'd never been asked a question like this. Finally, she answered.  
  
"Hai," she murmured faintly, looking up at him through thick lashes, "I will."  
  
Kouga's smile widened, "I thought so. I've come to claim you as my mate."  
  
Kagome looked up all the way, suprised. Kouga had always liked her, she knew this. But she hadn't thought he'd actually want to be her mate when she was of mating age! Blinking confusedly, she opened her mouth to stammer out a reply only to be interrupted by Inuyasha's harsh growl and hissed response.  
  
"She doesn't want you, baka-yaro! Fuck off!"  
  
At this, Kouga turned to look at the hanyou, a deep smirk upon his features as he turned all the way, "And just how would you know what she wants?" he challenged, narrowing his eyes some at the angered hanyou before him, "Don't tell me a worthless hanyou like you is even considering trying to mate with someone like Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha huffed, temper flaring as he got ready to pounce the wolf, only to be pulled back by a strong hand. He looked back, gold meeting gold as he stared at his brother through narrowed eyes. Sesshoumaru shook his head and Inuyasha paused before backing down, growling at Kouga. Sesshoumaru stepped forward.  
  
"Kagome is not yet of mating age," Sesshoumaru murmured nonchalantly, "as you know. She *will* be very soon, but she is not yet. Attempting to claim her now would be a waste of time."  
  
At this, Kouga narrowed his eyes. Sesshoumaru had never actually *spoken* to him. He'd seen him around and he might of given him a brief wave before he left the trio but he'd never actually heard the dog youkai's voice. Setting his jaw some, Kouga cast Kagome a quick glance before looking back at Sesshoumaru, giving her a curt nod. Finally, he looked at Inuyasha, his smirk returning.  
  
"I'll be back, Inukkuro," he said slyly before glancing at Kagome, giving her one last smile (which Kagome promptly responded to by blushing) before running off as Inuyasha began a cursing fit.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru hissed, and his half-brother stopped immediatly, "we should get home."  
  
"Hai," Inuyasha said gruffly, walking past him and, after giving Kagome a quick glance, went on towards where their home was located. Kagome looked confused.  
  
"Sesshoumau," she murmured towards the older youkai as they began walking, "is something wrong with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Iie," he responded softly, his gaze shifting over to Kagome, "nothing to worry about." The way he spoke the last words obviously told her that the conversation was over and Kagome simply nodded, walking silently with him.  
  
And they stayed that way until they reached their home.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"So, you'll help me then?"  
  
Kikyou stared down at the monk before her, deep grey eyes narrowed rather dangerously. Her arms were crossed over her chest, miko attire still covering her form as always. Her head was raised in pride as it almost always was, black bangs pushing shadows down over her eyes, cheeks and most of her face. She looked powerful and menacing in her current stance, but the monk before her did not even flinch under he gaze, staring up at her with a cool look.  
  
"But of course, Lady Kikyou," the purple and black attired monk responded smoothly, "i'd be more than happy to. What kind of a man would I be if I simply allowed you to go on thinking that your sister had been taken from you and that I hadn't the heart to assist you in rescuing her.." The monk's brow furrowed as he put on an emotional look, gazing up at the miko with rather sympathetic eyes. Kikyou looked somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Spare me your act," she hissed, waving away his statement, "and get on to what you want in return.."  
  
The monk's eyes glinted mischeiviously, "Oh, Lady Kikyou..What I want in return is what i've wanted to many, many years. You see, my great, great grandfather was cursed with--" he raised his right hand, revealing the purple glove and prayer beads, "--the kazanna by a horrible demon by the name of Naraku. Unless I defeat him, the kazanna will grow bigger and bigger until it eventually sucks me up..and it will be passed down to my children unless I cannot stop him. But if I cannot, then I would like my child to be able to for me.." The monk smiled up at her hopefully, "Lady Kikyou..Will you bear my child?"  
  
Kikyou got a look of disgust on her face before scowling at him, "I'll do no such thing," she hissed before pausing..This monk was the only person she knew who would assist her in her battle for her sister. She sighed, "But I will pay you handsomely. Onegai, help me. There are many un- married women in my village. I'm sure one of them would be more than happy to assist you in your..child problem."  
  
The monk smiled, "Very well..I will assist you, then."  
  
Kikyou nodded. "Arigatou, Houshi-sama--"  
  
"Miroku, Lady Kikyou," the delinquent monk corrected smoothly, "onegai.."  
  
"Very well, Miroku-san. We'll be leaving for the youkai's home either this morning or the morning after that. I highly suggest you get much sleep."  
  
And, with that, Kikyou turned, leaving the monk to do what he wished, not seeming to really care. Miroku smirked some, remaining in her current sitting position quite happily. He had a place to say, and a guarentee of money..as well as many pretty women. He sighed.. Sometimes life was good..  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
I think that this is the longest chapter that i've done oo; Please review..I'll need lots if i'm gonna put up the next one. Tell me what you think of this Chapter..I put in Miroku, Kouga and Rin.. ^^; I'm proud of myself..  
  
And, like I stated before..Sango will not be in this story. I simply can't do her personality. She always ends up horribly OOC. Gomen nasai..  
  
~~Kat-chan  
  
REVIEW! O_O; 


	6. Chapter 5

Colours  
  
Chapter 5  
  
SANGO IS NOT GONNA BE IN THIS STORY! FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME! STOP E-MAILING ME WITH THAT CRAP! Oh, sorry.. o_o; That was for the people who keep e-mailing me asking, "when is Sango coming in" and "why hasen't Sango come in" and "don't you like Sango enough to put her in your story?" And I tell them over and over that I suck at writing when it comes to Sango's personality. It's not that I don't like her..I just prefer avoiding her when it comes to fics. So PLEASE..Don't e-mail me anymore ;; I've been telling you for the last 2 chapters that Sango ISN'T coming..Geez..  
  
Anyway! ^^;;;  
  
A bit of romance in this chappy. I'll put in some Inu/Kag fluff in the next chapter , probably. And then Sessh/Kag. Just to keep everyone happy.. o_o; Kagome's birthday! =D This chapter takes place two days after the last chapter..Kikyou and Miroku still haven't made their move.. XD Shippou shows up in the next chapter. READ!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, fine..You caught me..I AM really Rumiko Takahashi and I DO own Inuyasha! You've figured me out! Damn! .....Okay, so i'm not really Rumiko-sama..and I don't own Inuyasha.. *sigh* Oh, fuck off.. ;;  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Slender fingers working against the covers that hid her form, Kagome turned onto her side in her sleep, eyes remaining closed. The sun shone into her room, illumnating her face upon which was a peaceful expression. She yawned some, rolling onto her back now, eyes of what could of been pure innocence opening slowly. For a moment, she did not move, simply staring upward. Finally, she closed her eyes, sighing, speaking out slowly to herself.  
  
"Today is my birthday," she stated to no one, voice quiet, "I am of mating age now.."  
  
Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. She bit down on her bottom lip. This was ridiculous. Inutachi-sama had told her not to worry..Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had told her not to worry as well. And yet, she could not help from worry. Fingers curling up against her covered stomach, she tried desperately to blink away tears, lower lip trembling. She wouldn't..No.  
  
"Today is my birthday," Kagome told herself once again, "I must not cry on my birthday."  
  
But still, she found herself fighting back tears. She didn't want to be of mating age. She wanted to stay a little girl forever, thinking that all boys other then Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Inutachi-sama were icky. She didn't want to go off with some man she barely even knew and have children! And yet, that seemed her only choice. She let out a soft sob before rolling over onto her stomach, lush black hair hiding her face. She wouldn't. She simply wouldn't. She'd be damned if she was going to choose one of the men that her Lord wished for her to mate with. She wouldn't!  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome tensed immediately, eyes snapping open. That was Rin's voice! Turning over onto her side, her eyes landed on the form kneeling next to her. Kagome smiled weakly, waving for a moment before her look clouded with confusion. Rin had never been in her home before.. Moving upward some, she sat back on her haunches, staring at the other girl curiously,  
  
"Rin-chan," she murmured softly, "what are you doing here? If Lord Inutachi finds you here--"  
  
"Rin was invited!"  
  
Kagome stared at her friend with a quizzical expression. Rin saw the obvious confusion upon the other's face and giggled, waving a hand as she stood, practically bouncing from where she stood, her little ponytail flopping cutely from side to side,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama and Inu-kun invited Rin," she explained, "so that Rin could wish Kagome-chan a happy birthday!"  
  
Kagome tilted her head some to the side, eyes wide. They had invited her? What if Rin saw the few men (if any) that came to see her? What if they were horrible men? Rin would think that she was a horrible person! Kagome hugged her sheets to her, eyes wide, exposing the pink tinted whites of them that had a slight colour change do to the tears that had welled up in them earlier. Rin blinked, a worried expression coming to her.  
  
"Kagome-chan has been crying," Rin said softly, "why has Kagome-chan been crying?"  
  
"Rin-chan," the longer-haired girl mumured softly. Rin was her best friend.. "I..i'm afraid."  
  
Rin's brow furrowed, "Afraid? What is Kagome-chan afraid of?"  
  
Kagome pulled up her legs and hugged them to her chest, lower lip trembling. She was being silly..There *was* nothing to be afraid of. And yet, she couldn't help it. Turning her head, she looked up at the skinnier girl through thick lashes and bangs, eyes wide and child-like. She could tell Rin.. She could tell Rin anything..  
  
"Rin-chan," she said softly, "I am of mating age today.."  
  
Rin looked confused.  
  
"That means I am old enough to marry."  
  
Realization clouded Rin's expression and a large smile spread across her face as she clapped her hands together bouncing up at down. She jumped down onto her friend, hugging the older girl to her fiercly, letting out a whoop of joy. Kagome stared at her as though she were insane. What the hell was she so happy about?  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan," Rin cried, "Rin is so happy for you! Rin just knows you'll get a wonderful, wonderful man to marry!"  
  
"I--IIE," Kagome screeched, pulling herself away from the grinning girl before her, "I won't! I don't *want* to find a mate! I don't *want* to get married! I just want to stay like I am forever! I don't want to go off with some man that I barely know and have children and raise a family with him! I just want to stay here! I am *not* ready! I'm less than believing! If I wanted to be a mother and have fun with men, i'd be a whore! If you drew me right now, i'd have my arms crossed and i'd be sticking my tounge out at some man! I'm staying right here and if I can't do that, i'm going off to become some anti-sex nun! I'M NOT DOING IT! I! DO! NOT! WANT! TO! *MATE*!!"  
  
Kagome glared at Rin, breathing heavily, teeth clenched, eyes wide. Rin simply stared in awe. Kagome was obviously furious about the fact that she had to choose a mate..Rin could see that..and so could the three figures in the doorway.  
  
"A-hem.."  
  
Kagome's head snapped up and the color drained from her face. Inutachi, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha stood in the doorway, eyes set on her. She smiled weakly, trying to seem innocent as she continued to hug her legs to her chest, fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were now a sickeningly white color, nails digging into the palms of her hands. She laughed nervously, blue-ish grey eyes still wide as she felt her cheeks redden.  
  
"O-oh! Inutachi-sama! Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha! O--ohayou!"  
  
"Kagome," Inutachi said softly, "I believe that I told you that you had nothing to worry about."  
  
"Bu--but--" Kagome tried but was cut off by her lord.  
  
"No buts," he said a bit more sternly, "you *will* have a mate before the next seven days. And, I assure you again, there is nothing to worry about. My sons and I will make sure you don't end up with someone unsatisfactory. You know that i'd never let that happen, Kagome. You're like a daughter to me. Besides, if you don't find a man that you like in the next few days, you won't have to choose."  
  
Kagome looked suprised, hope flaring inside of her, "I won't?"  
  
"Iie, you won't. Because I will have either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru as your mate if that should happen."  
  
Kagome had to use every ounce of power in her to stop herself from choking. She stared up at Inutachi with wide eyes, face a sickly white colour. She looked from him, to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as if expecting them to say something. Inuyasha was looking up at the celing, a hint of a smile on his lips. Sesshoumaru was staring off to the side, expression blank. So, she looked at Rin only to see that her friend was still grinning. And so, she looked at Inutachi again, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as she did the only thing that her body would let her do.  
  
She fainted.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
When Kagome awoke, she was horrified to find out that there were some men there waiting to see her. Letting out a horrible cry, she ran off into her room, managing to block the doorway, huddling herself up in a corner, refusing to come out. However, with many threats from Inuyasha and a good dokkasou attack on Sesshoumaru's part, Kagome was dragged out by the two, kicking and screaming like some child having a temper tantrum.  
  
"I won't, I won't, I won't," she cried, still fighting against the two despite the fact that she knew she had no chance of getting away. By herself, with the powers that Inutachi had magically bestowed upon her, she could take on Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru if she had a plan formed..but not both of them together. Especially when her mind was clouded with the horrid thoughts of being carried off my some man and being forced to raise a family with him.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, give it up," Inuyasha drawled, tightening his hold on her as he felt her trying even harder to wriggle away, "you're not going anywhere. You might as well just meet the guy and get it over with."  
  
"He's right, Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated, voice low as he stared at her through narrowed eyes, "acting like this will only make things worse."  
  
Finally, when they had reached the exit of the castle that led to the backyward, Kagome stopped struggling, breathing heavily. She was tired of struggling by now..and it wasn't like she actually had to *choose* the man that had come. However, when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru felt her stop struggling and loosened their holds on her, she couldn't help but suddenly jolt up again and slip away from them, running back off to her room, the two brothers hot on her trail.  
  
After about five minutes, they came out of the castle, holding the squirming girl very tightly by her arms, dragging her out of the castle and into the back. Kagome whimpered and stopped moving, raising her head to see just who was there. Her eyes landed on a handsome demon, sitting before Inutachi with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
His hair was the colour of blood, eyes that glowed like green emeralds. He was indeed very handsome, she had to admit. Pointed ears hidden slightly by the hair that he kept in a loose ponytail, he looked quite strong. This, Kagome had to admit too. But the thing that turned Kagome off about him were his features. Though handsome, they seemed somewhat cruel and Kagome could tell instantly that he wasn't the one that she wanted. She even whispered this to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru before they had reached the two, but the brothers simply murmured back for her to give him a chance. Kagome sighed as she was released and sat down beside Inutachi who gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to the demon.  
  
"Sano," her lord said softly, "this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Sano of the fire demons that live far north from here."  
  
"Ohayou," Kagome grumbled, not staring at him from under her bangs.  
  
"Ohayou," he responded, his voice much like Sesshoumaru's only deeper, "so nice to meet you Lady Kagome. I've been looking forward to this moment."  
  
"I'm sure you have," she said softly, just barely stopping it from coming out as a hiss, "indeed I am."  
  
Inutachi gave her a stern look and she immediately attempted to brighten up. He spoke again, "Sano..Kagome is a bit nervous. She isn't exactly fond of the idea of mating, you'll have to forgive her."  
  
Sano waved a hand, dismissing what he had said, "I do not mind. I really can't blame her. I wouldn't want to leave all of this either." He gave a soft chuckle, which Inutachi responded to with one of his own. Kagome didn't even giggle..She didn't like this man. Not at all.  
  
"Well," her lord said regally, standing, "i'll just leave and let you two talk."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she stared up at him with pleading, unbeliving eyes. He couldn't be serious..He wasn't really going to just leave her here with this strange man, was he? Her eyes obviously asked the question for her because Inutachi nodded, before walking back off into the castle. Kagome twitched.  
  
It was going to be a long day...  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The day had indeed been long..  
  
Inutachi had come back out, only to find Kagome sitting on top of Sano, attempting to scratch his eyes out, screaming "pervert" and "disgusting bastard". Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had had to pull the furious girl off of him, only to find out that he had tried to feel on her and had suffered Kagome's wrath. Sano was quickly run away by the now angered Inutachi and Kagome scrambled away from them rushing into the house screaming how she would never come out and how she'd just known that it would happen.  
  
However, she'd had to come out again, for yet another young man came to see her. Hiten (a/n: Heehee..I wuvs him.. oo; ) and Manten, the thunder brothers. Kagome, having heard of them and their great disrespect for women once again refused to come out, only to be dragged out by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and forced to talk to the two men. Both were rejected when Kagome told them she wasn't interested and they called her a "picky bitch" which was the biggest mistake they'd probably ever made..For after Kagome had been pulled away and stopped from trying to kill them, they had Inutachi, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha to deal with..and that wasn't very good.  
  
Not too long after the Thunder Brothers had been...dealt with..another demon came.  
  
Everyone's favorite little wolf..  
  
Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha refused to bring Kagome out to see that "ignorant bastard" as he called him and sat off to the side. So, it was up to Sesshoumaru who had to tell Kagome that it was just Kouga and had to pull her out of her room, dodging the many punches that she threw his way. Sesshoumaru, of course, found this silly. It was *Kouga*. Kagome *knew* him and yet she still refused to see him. However, he managed to get her outside (with no help from Inuyasha who was trying to help Kagome get away much to Sesshoumaru's dislike) and set her next to her father before the wolf demon. After a brief chat, Inutachi left, leaving the two alone.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Kouga said softly, grinning, "good to see you. Ogenki desu ka?"  
  
"Iie," she answered truthfully, arms crossed, "I don't want to be out here.."  
  
"Aw, why not? You don't like me?" Kouga offered her a small smile and Kagome could not help but smile back at his attempt to cheer her up.  
  
"Iie, it's not that," she admitted, though wether or not she liked Kouga like that was something she wasn't sure of, "I just..I don't want to mate. I mean..why can't I just stay mateless? Why can't I just go find some abandoned child and say that it's mine?"  
  
At this, Kouga laughed. "Kagome-chan, mating isn't that bad. Especially if you find the right man to mate with. If you do, things are smooth from there. Don't worry yourself. Just go with it..You'll find the right guy eventually. Yes, you'll find the perfect guy. Someone just for you. Someone like..oh, I don't know..me?"  
  
Kagome giggled, shaking her head. Kouga could have a good sense of humour and because of this, she was glad that he had come. Atleast he wouldn't try to grope her or call her a picky bitch or something like that..Kouga was nice to her. And she pointed this out to him, her comment responded to with a smile and they continued to talk about almost everything. The weather, stupid things, different things they'd seen..and mating. And the more they talked, the more Kagome saw that there were some men worth considering mating with. Finally, Inutachi came back out.  
  
"But that's just the way it went, you know?" Kouga had been saying, neither of them noticing the demon lord beside them.  
  
"Hai," Kagome nodded, "I know what you mean."  
  
"A-hem.."  
  
Kagome looked up, smiling, "Oh, Inutach-sama! I didn't see you there!"  
  
"I can see that," he stated happily, "you and Kouga seem to be getting along. All is well, I hope?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yes, all is fine."  
  
"That's good, but i'm afraid Kouga will have to go. There are a few other men that are here to see you.."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Oh.." She turned to Kouga, smiling weakly, "goodbye, Kouga. I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"  
  
" Of course, Kagome-chan," he stated, grinning, "just don't choose another man to mate with while i'm gone, alright?" He gave her a quick smirk, winking as he turned and walked off, giving her brief wave that she returned. ("AND DON'T COME BACK," Inuyasha cried from his spot in the doorway.)  
  
"Well," Inutachi clapped his hands together, "are you ready to see the others?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, "Hai..I am."  
  
And, with that, she sat there patiently, waiting for the next one to come out, returning the smile that her Lord gave her before he turned to get the next one..  
  
Maybe this mating thing wasn't as bad as she'd thought..  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A harsh sigh came forth on the miko's part as she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. They were terribly behind on schedule. Her sister's birthday was today..she had hoped to get her sister home yesturday and celebrate her birthday with her today instead of still be searching with this perverted monk.  
  
"Hurry up," she cried, glaring at the monk as he finally reached her. The monk, whom had been talking to a very pretty girl blinked at her.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Lady Kikyou?" He asked innocently. Kikyou clenched her fists.  
  
"Just come on," she hissed, turning and stomping off towards where the youkai Inutachi's castle was supposedly found. The monk followed.  
  
They'd left last night, much, MUCH later than planned..The damned monk had insisted on getting more sleep, a meal and a look around her village. He was obviously milking this deal for all that it was worth. But he was going to help her and she figured that that accounted for *something*. And so, she put up with it..  
  
For now..  
  
What was important was rescuing her sister..and she would do just that. Her sister was more important than anything else at the moment..Hopefully, they would be at their destination before tomorrow's noon. If not, tomorrow's night. Either way, they would be there..  
  
"Just wait, Kagome-chan," Kikyou murmured under her breath, "i'm coming..You sister is coming.."  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Okay, this was horrible.. o_o; It'll get better, you guys. I promise. But this chapter WAS long..it just..wasn't as good as i'd hoped. Tomorrow, everyone celebrates Kagome's birthday! And Shippou comes in! WOO! Also, Sano is a character that belongs to my friend..I do not own him. Just saying it now.. o_o;  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. Author Note

--Note--  
  
I am so sorry that I haven't updated.. --; But my girlfriend's computer (which i've been using to write the chapters) is down. School was kicking my ass and I spent a lot of my vacation in New York. Plus I have major writers block and my mind is drifting to other story ideas even when I tell it not to. But the next chapter WILL be up before summer is over, I promise. I started this story and i'll finish it. Check back in a week or two.  
  
~Mistress Kat~  
  
P.S. If you're wondering how i'm writing this if i'm not using my girlfriend's computer, i'm using a computer from the library.. Thanks to all of my reviewers. 


	8. Chapter 6

Colours  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I am so, SO, SOOOO sorry!! I really did finish this chapter during the summer! Like..a month and some weeks ago! Seriously!! But then I had to go  
home, cut off the computer and forgot to save it. --; And then I didn't come back to my girlfriend's house for till like...now. She was away for the rest of the summer and then I had school and way too much homework. And when I DID get back, I realized I hadn't saved it. So there went another two weeks. But I FINALLY re-wrote it! Not as good as it was originally, but  
hey, it's an update.  
  
I'd also like to say thank you for all of your support. I didn't think this fic would become so popular, but it did! And I have all of you to think for that! ^_^ Thank you to EVERYONE! Everyone who I should be listing but am  
too lazy too. But I will one day... Anyway, thanks a bunch. I love you  
dearly.  
  
PLEASE READ THIS:  
  
I need another character in a future chapter. If you have a fan character you'd like for me to put in my fic, here's what you do: E-mail me, telling  
the name, looks and personality...quotes they would say, anything you'd  
like me to mention about them in the fic, etc, and I'll do my best. The character will be there throughout the entire chapter and will probably pop up randomly through the story, so be descriptive. What kind of character  
must it be? That's the trick, I won't tell. XP If your character is the  
kind I'm looking for, you win! If it's not...then poo. I'll most likely  
mention the character, though. _; Somewhere.  
  
The chapter will also be dedicated to the person who wins.  
  
Anyway! Celebrating Kagome's birthday! Come on in Shippou! And a wittle bit'a fluff! ^_~; This takes place two days after the last chapter. Inu/Kag  
fluff. Sorry Sessh/Kag fans.. EE; I was gonna make it Sessh/Kag, really..But stuff happened and I changed my mind. But there'll be a nice little present for all of you in the next chapter! -nudge nudge, wink wink-  
READ ON, MY HOMIEEEES!  
  
Disclaimer: I own a scratch and sniff cherry sticker, a tATu CD, and a broken brain. I do not, however, own Inuyasha. But I DID think up the name for it. Can you believe they wanted to call it "Hanyou of Feudal Japan"? That's right...I know. It's the lamest thing I've ever heard... "Hanyou of  
Feudal Japan"? -snort, scoff- _; -cough- Yeah, I own nothing.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The day had indeed been an interesting one.  
  
During the day, approximately nine men had come to see Kagome. A human by the name of Houjou, the infamous trouble making Naraku, a bouncy youkai by the name of Genki, two of Naraku's detachments, some lesbian female youkai called Shinka and as we all know, Sano, the Thunder Brothers, and Kouga. Kagome had bashed four of them, one she had told they'd be better off with a youkai that lived just east of her and another had just come to upset Inutachi, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru.  
  
By now there were only three left. Kouga, Genki and Houjou. Genki, however, had been dismissed by Inutachi because he apparently mated with females and then threw them in a river. This was confirmed by a mob of wet, angry female youkai. So, it ended up just being Kouga and Houjou. However, when night time came around, there was no more having to choose a male to mate with. The celebration had begun.  
  
The party was held outside in the cool, crisp night. The stars shone happily down upon the celebration, ribbons of a thousand colors everywhere. Glittering, shining..Everything was beautiful; decorated in the colors of pink, white and blue. The sound of music, chatter, and pure happiness filled the air. Kagome was ecstatic. Never had she had such a wonderful party!  
  
Kagome sat upon the soft Earth, watching Inuyasha and Kouga roll around on the ground, screaming profanities and insults to one another. She giggled, hugging her legs to her chest, the smile upon her face never leaving. She felt warm inside. Eveything seemed right that night; everything *was* right that night. And she loved every bit of it. She was full by now, having stuffed herself full of as much food as she could handle. She wore a light pink and white kimono and her hair was matted to her head, having been soaked by water after she had been thrown into the pond along with a few of her other friends. She was so happy..so very happy.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
The tugging at her kimono and the small voice brought her back to attention as she looked down to see green eyes looking back. She smiled down at the young, golden-brown haired kitsune known as Shippou. Shippou was a sweet boy, his parents good friends of her lord Inutachi. She had first seen him two years back and the child had instantly taken a liking to her and vice-versa. Shippou was like a brother to her; she loved him dearly.  
  
"Shippou-chan," Kagome chirped, hugging the kitsune to her side. "I was wondering when you'd get here."  
  
"I've been here for a while," he informed her, eyes shining. "I have something for you!" And he held out what appeared to be a card, scribbled upon in kanji. She took it.  
  
"Shippou-chan," she murmured, smiling down at the younger boy. "It's lovely." She ran a hand over the card, which said upon it, "Happy Birthday, Kagome!" in the child's rough and messy hand-writing. She was touched.  
  
Shippou smiled proudly, hugging her and then running off as he was called by his mother, waving to Kagome before he left. She sighed, hugging the card to her as she looked up to see that Inuyasha and Kouga had been pulled apart. She giggled and stood, going up to the two who now stood with Sesshoumaru. She greeted them merrily, commenting on the fight and Kouga made a proud boast about him being the stronger ("I could kick his ass anywhere, any time!") which Inuyasha responded to with an insult ("Fuck you! I could use your face to plow the dirt!") and it started up again. Kagome smiled.  
  
Nothing was better than this.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Anger.  
  
Irritation.  
  
Exasperation.  
  
She'd kill him. Oh, yes.  
  
"....stop it."  
  
No sooner had the words passed her lips did Miroku look to her, a confused expression upon his handsome features. That was the first time Kikyou had spoken in a while. He had long since realized she was upset with him. He frowned. What had he done this time? "Pardon? Did you say something, Lady Kikyou?"  
  
"....I said stop it. Stop that infernal noise."  
  
And he suddenly realized why she was angry. His humming had upset her. He'd been humming for about half and hour, thinking nothing of it. He hadn't realized that it was annoying her. He smiled charmingly, deciding it was best to try and make peace. "Gomen nasai, Lady Kikyou. Onegai, forgive me. I didn't realize it was bothering you. I promise to do my best not to upset you anymore--"  
  
"After this is over, I will send you to Hell."  
  
Miroku looked suprised. "Nani? D--demo...Lady Kikyou--"  
  
Kikyou raised a hand, indicating she wanted him to be silent. "You are not to say another word until we get there, understood?"  
  
The monk nodded. "Hai."  
  
The priestess nodded as well and turned away from him to start walking again. They STILL weren't there. That damn monk had put them ridiculously behind on schedule. They would miss Kagome's birthday by one or two days. It was madness! They should of been there LONG ago! *I'll kill him,* she thought to herself. *Kill him and use his remains as animal food. Let's see how many women swoon then.* Never had anyone wore away so effectively at her patience before!  
  
*But, in the end, it will be worth it.* She nodded. *Kagome will be back where she belongs.* She knew she was being somewhat obsessive, but she could not break her vow. She had to bring Kagome back. She needed to bring Kagome back. Just as she needed to destroy the demons that took her in the first place. *It is my duty as her older sister.*  
  
She could do this. She would do this. Irritating monk or no irritating monk.  
  
........  
  
Damn it. He was humming again.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Near the lake, in the backyard, Kagome sat, as she did on all of her birthday nights. It was where she remembered; re-called all that had happened on the past birthdays. The oldest one she could remember was her fourth, where Inuyasha had eaten more food than anyone and had thrown up on the new kimono that his mother had gotten her and then on Sesshoumaru, causing him a near death experience at the hands of his older brother.("Sesshoumaru!" Inutachi had snapped. "Stop trying to melt your brother!") She smiled at the memory. Though it had been anything but funny back then, it was very amusing now.  
  
And then there was her fifth, where Inutachi had taken herself, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Rin on a walk through an odd forest that they were not allowed to go in alone. She'd fallen into a large pond, dragging Rin with her and almost drowned, Sesshoumaru got posion ivy and Inuyasha had been chased by some strange creature with un-countable legs and had had to hide in a tree for a good hour, only to fall out, on top of Sesshoumaru. Another almost near death experience. Inutachi had made up for it all with a small party afterwards and instead of Inuyasha, Rin had thrown up instead. ("Ew!" Chibi Inuyasha had exclaimed. "Girl throw up has *cooties* in it!!")  
  
On her sixth, they'd done nothing at all. She had wanted no party, no friends over. She'd been sick. But Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had brightened up everything by staying up with her, chatting away about nothing. Sesshoumaru had almost killed Inuyasha again. For what, she could not remember.(A twitch on Chibi Sesshoumaru's part. "...that's it. DOKKASOU!") The seventh, she couldn't recall. She'd fallen out of a tree and the rest was a blur.  
  
Now, what had happened on the eigth...?  
  
"Oi."  
  
Kagome looked up and turned to see Inuyasha approaching her. She smiled at him and waved. "Konbanwa," she greeted. "Why are you up so late?" She watched as he sat next to her, looking down at the pond.  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
She giggled and looked at the pond as well. "I always come out here on the night of my birthday. I like to remember."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Other birthdays."  
  
Inuyasha's nose wrinkled up. "Even the bad ones?"  
  
Kagome looked at him again, smiling, head tilted to the side. "I've never had a bad birthday, Inuyasha."  
  
"Actually, you've never had a good one. Other than this one. You didn't have a first birthday, on second birthday, something exploded. Your third birthday, we forgot. Your fourth birthday, I ruined your first present by throwing up on it. Your fifth birthday, I don't even want to think about. Sixth, you were sixth. And on the seventh you had a concussion."  
  
Kagome paused, thinking. "Well, yeah...But, they weren't *bad* birthdays. They just weren't perfect ones. I'm happy with them." A pause. "...what happened on the eigth, anyway?"  
  
"We stole some of Father's sake, remember?"  
  
Kagome suddenly laughed. "Right! I remember now! That was hilarious! Inutachi-sama wasn't home and we ran around, acting like idiots. What were we chanting, again?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "'Shake that sake, sake, sake. Gimme that sake, sake, sake.'."  
  
Kagome laughed again. "And Sesshoumaru was the loudest. Standing on top of things, marching around, screaming it. Can you imagine him doing that now?"  
  
"I could. But I'd make myself have a heart attack."  
  
"Wasn't that the first time Yoru came around?"  
  
At the mention of Yoru, Inuyasha's frowned. "Uh huh. Stupid bitch. Came in and ate all the fruit she could and when she couldn't eat any more, she stole the rest of it. What is it with her and fruit, anyway?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
In a mock immitation of Yoru, Inuyasha raised his voice shrilly and put on a stupid face. "I like fruit! Fruit is good! I like fruit! Fruit is good! But not banannas! Nope, nope! Not banannas! Because I like JUICY fruit! I like juicy fruit! Juicy fruit is good! I like juicy fruit! Juicy fruit is good!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped out in her laughter. "That's--that's not nice!"  
  
"Feh! I'm not nice!"  
  
And they shared a laugh which lasted for quite a while until they both fell back, rolling around on the grass. Eventually, they calmed down and layed there, Kagome on her stomach, Inuyasha on his back. There was silence.  
  
"...Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think I should do?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Mating."  
  
There was a tense silence on Inuyasha's part, for what reason, Kagome did not know. But he answered eventually, sounding somewhat breathless. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean..Should I choose any of the guys that I singled out?"  
  
"No."  
  
The answer came so quickly, so surely, that it almost suprised her. She didn't look at him, simply continued laying on her stomach, looking at the ground. "But..If I don't choose them, Inutachi-sama will make me be either you or Sesshoumaru's mate."  
  
"....well....what's wrong with that?"  
  
Kagome looked at him now, suprised. "Nani?"  
  
A pause. "Look, Kagome.. Sesshoumaru and I, we care about you. We want what best for you. We want you to be happy and well...we think you'd be happiest with one of us. That way, nothing bad would happen to you and if something bad DID happen, we could stop it."  
  
Silence followed and for a moment, Inuyasha thought Kagome was upset with him. Then she spoke. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"...uh huh?"  
  
"Do you like me..? Like that..."  
  
".....Aa...."  
  
"And Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"...most likely."  
  
They said nothing else, a knowing but not awkward silence between them. And Kagome felt strangely revlieved.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Aha! Bet'cha thought there was more, huh?! Yeah, fluffy moment. Sessh/Kag fluff next chappah. Kikyou and Miroku are gonna arrive EVENTUALLY. Seriously! I just like delaying it and pissing Kikyou off. ^^; Anyway, remember: if you wanna get your character in my story, e-mail me at: yuritomoyo@yahoo.com. If you get no response, it's 'coz I didn't get it. My mail is screwy. Send it again. If it still dun work, leave a review and your e-mail address and tell me. Oh, leave your name too. ^__^  
  
The sake thing was Rachel's idea. She's a dork. That's why we love her.  
  
G'day, luffs!! 


	9. Chapter 7

Colors  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Only 3 comments. ;.; Guess I can't be too suprised. I WAS gone for a pretty long time. But, even if only 3 people are reading this story, it's better than none. So I'll update. Kag/Sessh fluff here. And I got a review, worrying that after this chapter there would be no more Kag/Sessh fluff. Don't worry, my friend!! There will be more! Maybe, if you're lucky and continue to review, much more!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I OWNED Kikyou, yes. I loved her. But she was evil. Scared the neighbors, killed my puppies, hid the remote... real sick shit.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
That morning, Kagome awoke with a hiss as the sun hit her directly in the face. Sunshine killed. She rolled over in her futon, covering her head with her hands. She hadn't even realized how late she'd stayed up last night. She hadn't gone to bed until a few hours before morning. No wonder she was still tired...  
  
After she and Inuyasha had talked, they'd fallen into silence and layed there for a moment before Inuyasha had told her he was going to bed.  
  
"It's late," he had said. Softly, almost hesitantly. "I'm going inside. To sleep. You coming?"  
  
"Yeah." She had replied, suprised by how calm her voice was compared to his. They'd gone inside, said good night and headed off. She had heard he and Sesshoumaru whispering amongst each other in their room. Suprisingly, their voices were relaxing and she fell asleep while trying to hear what they were saying.  
  
*More choosing a mate today...* She thought to herself, arms still shielding her face from the deadly sun. *More men will come... Oh, yipee...* Suddenly, she wasn't so enthusiastic about mating anymore. She sighed and closed her eyes in hopes of falling asleep again. She didn't care how late in the day it was. She was tired...  
  
Someone opened the door.  
  
"Wake up, Kagome."  
  
Kagome groaned, hiding her face more. Sesshoumaru. And most likely, Inuyasha was with him. She rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow with a smothered 'go away'. They ignored her and Inuyasha proceeded to pull the covers of her futon back. She whined and attempted to snatch it back, only to have her pillow taken. So, she pulled herself into a ball; a final act of resistance.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. Father says you have to get up." That was Inuyasha.  
  
She made a sound of refusal and pulled herself even more into a ball. She stayed like this for a moment, and was not touched and for a moment, she figured they had left to get Inutachi. Until she felt hands on her sides, attempting to pull her up. She squealed and waved her arms, attempting to cling to her bare futon, eyes closed tightly.  
  
"Come now, Kagome. Father says you have to get up." Sesshoumaru. He was the one holding her. Why were they so insistant.  
  
"I'm tired!" She wailed. "Ask Inuyasha! I was up half of the night!"  
  
"We know!" Inuyasha cried, frustrated. "I'm tired too, okay? But Father says you HAVE to get up. There are men here to see you!"  
  
"I'm not going to pick any of them anyway! What does it matter-- Eek! Sesshoumaru! Put me down! Inuyasha! Stop!"  
  
By now, Sesshoumaru was holding one end of her, while Inuyasha held the other as they dragged her out of her room, while she wailed. They carried her to the dining room, where Inutachi and Inuyasha's mother sat, Inutachi's brow quirked.  
  
"Trouble, boys?"  
  
They finally set her down in a chair and she slumped forward, groaning. Inuyasha's mother smiled sympathetically. "Inutachi-sama-aa- aaaa..."  
  
"Kagome, you KNEW you'd have to get up early today. You have men here to see you. You shouldn't of stayed up so late. Here. Eat your breakfast. And don't look like that. Stop glaring at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome turned away from the two brothers, doing as she was told, starting to eat half-heartedly.  
  
"Now, Kagome.." Inutachi placed his hands in his lap. "Many men came here today. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Myself have already waved off a good number of them. There are only a few left. I want you to go out and meet them after you eat and get dressed. I'll give you a short time to relax before you go out and see them. And please stop looking like I've just ordered you to go and cut your own hand off. You were so enthusiastic about this. Stop switching back and forth. And STOP looking like that."  
  
Kagome gave up her 'how can you DO this to me' face and sighed, going back to eating. She heard Inuyasha snicker and turned to glare daggers at him. He wised up and got a neutral expression that looked so much like Sesshoumaru's that it scared her. She turned back to her food and started eating.  
  
This sucked ass.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Four days behind..."  
  
Miroku blinked. "Nani?"  
  
Kikyou did not turned to face him. "Four days behind. We're four days off schedule."  
  
Miroku tensed. He had felt this coming. Kikyou was peeved. "Ah..." He smiled weakly. "Lady Kikyou... Gomen nasai. I've been holding us up--"  
  
"Damn right you have!" She turned to face him and her eyes flickered dangerously. "Four days behind! Because you'd rather flirt with women and be a pain in my ass than do what I hired you to do! You can keep your ridiculous antics and motives! You are here-by now relieved of your duties! GOOD BYE!"  
  
Now, Kikyou was not one to raise her voice to loud. Miroku, in his short time of knowing her, had learned this. He shrank back. "L--lady Kikyou! I--I apologize! I solemnly swear to--"  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish before she cut him off. "I don't want to hear it! Off with you! I've had it with you! I don't WANT your help!!" And she turned, before he could say anything, stomping off.  
  
He couldn't let her get away! This was his chance for something really good! He ran after her. "Lady Kikyou! Lady Kikyou, onegai! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!"  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Inuyasha tells me he had a talk with you last night."  
  
Kagome looked up, suprised, seeing Sesshoumaru. She hadn't even known he was there, as she had been staring at the ground, deep in thought, taking the short break Inutachi had given her. "Oh? Yes, I did."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "And he told you of what we thought about all of this."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah."  
  
There was a pause and Kagome looked down, finding herself blushing.  
  
["Inuyasha?"  
  
"...uh huh?"  
  
"Do you like me..? Like that..."  
  
".....Aa...."  
  
"And Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"...most likely."]  
  
She suddenly felt shy. She'd never imagined that Sesshoumaru liking her in any way other than a sister. But stranglely, it didn't bother her. She sat up a bit straighter and looked up through her lashes at him. He wasn't looking at her. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Now he looked at her. "Hai?"  
  
"Ano..." She looked down. She wasn't sure how to ask...  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kagome looked up at him. "Nani?"  
  
"Hai. What Inuyasha said was true. I do have those kinds of feelings toward you."  
  
She didn't know why she was so suprised at how direct he was. He was always like that. She smiled slightly. "I see..." A pause. She felt him open his mouth to speak but cut him off. "It doesn't bother me. Thank you for telling me." She looked back at him and saw him still looking at her. He nodded, face neutral. But she noticed...  
  
His eyes were soft.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Yes, very, very short. No, I'm not kicking out Miroku. Kikyou will re- hire him... Sooner or later. ^^; Aren't I evil? Making them four days behind and whatnot... Kikyou is such good comic relief. But they'll probably come in the chapter after the next. Sorry to dissapoint those who never wanted her to get there. _;  
  
I LOVE ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND SUPPORTED ME! 


	10. Chapter 8

Colors  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Well, hot damn. I updated!!  
  
No, this story is not dead. So, so, SO sorry. I have been SO busy! I SWEAR to update more. Please don't abandon me! I don't know if my heart will be able to take it. ;;  
  
I didn't forget COMPLETELY about the story during my abscence. I planned some things, really I did. This story WILL be finished! Even if no one wants to read it anymore! Many apologies once again.  
  
Okami No Hanyou, I LOVE YOU! -smothers with much luff- I'd LIKE the scene in the beginning of the first chapter, with Kagome outside, in the back of the castle. But you can do which ever one you want. Once again, MUCH LOVE! And thank you for submitting your character too! ;  
  
Big thanks to Person with no name, Hikari, Jesia, Mystery Reviewer No. 4, Animemistress419, and Kairiinu. I love you all. Please don't stop reading. I promise to update more.  
  
Okay, that's about all.  
  
Disclaimer: So, I say "fuck it". You wanna sue me? Go right ahead! I OWN IT ALL! SCREW NOT OWNING IT! IT'S ALL MINE! MIIINE! MUAHAHAHAHA! (Please don't sue me! I'm only kidding!)  
  
------------  
  
The day had dragged on slowly. The outside of the castle (and some of the inside) was still being cleaned due to the mess that had been left after the party, so Kagome had had to meet men inside of the castle. There had been more than before, most she couldn't remember. She let Inutachi do most of the talking and when she was left with the suitor, she simply let them talk, nodding now and again, sometimes flashing a bright smile. She honestly did not care. She didn't want any of these men.  
  
Truth be told, Kagome was tired of it all. Her eyes were weak during the entire thing, and she'd actually dozed off a couple of times. She was tired of having men she'd never even see before ask her to mate with them. The very idea sickened her to no end, even now. It came to the point that she didn't even listen to the men as they talked and when they mentioned her lack of interest, she snapped at them. Inutachi obviously noticed her aggrivation for he told her to go to her room and rest.  
  
"There are many others here to see you. I do not want you to work yourself too hard. Rest."  
  
She smiled. "Arigatou, Inutachi-sama." And she headed off to her room, practically throwing herself onto her futon. She fell alseep as soon as she closed her eyes.  
  
---------------  
  
["Hello?"  
  
Kagome blinked, wide-eyed, gazing around the large forest. Her voice echoed through the trees and frightened her slightly. She didn't know where she was. . . she didn't know how to get home. . . She began to panic, running frantically through the forest, looking around wildly. She called out.  
  
"Inutachi-sama? Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru? Kouga? Someone?!"  
  
She tripped and fell to the ground, tears springing up into her eyes. Pushing herself up, she gazed down at her soiled white kimono sadly. She let out a sob. "Where am I? Where is everyone? Why won't someone come find me?" She looked around again, lower lip trembling. "Why won't someone help me?!"   
  
It was then that she heard a noise; the cracking of a twig. She turned her head and what she was was hair. Raven black hair, identical to her own. Only it was straighter and longer. The hair belonged to a person -- a woman -- who stood before her, back facing her. Kagome slowly raised herself to her feet, feeling hope.  
  
"Excuse me... Miss...?" The woman did not respond. She bit her lip and tried again. "Miss...? Onegai... I'm lost. Can you help me find my way home?"  
  
"Here," the woman responded. The grey-blue eyed girl looked confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
The woman did not turn. "Here. Home is here. You are home, Kagome-chan."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she backed away a bit. "Nani? H--how do you know my name...?"  
  
"You are right where you are supposed to be," the woman continued. "You are home now. This is your home. This is our home. Right here." The woman started to turn and once Kagome could see her face, she gasped.  
  
It was the woman from her dream.  
  
"You..." She backed up a bit more, shaking her head. "Who are you?! How do you know who I am? This isn't my home! I don't belong here at all!"  
  
The woman looked slightly hurt, and then upset. "Have they brainwashed you that much, Kagome? Have they totally ruined you? Your home is here. Have they blinded you to that?" She took a step forward and Kagome backed away from her even more.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who? Who is 'they'?"  
  
"Them! Those monsters! The demons! They took you away! How can you not remember?"  
  
"Inutachi-sama? Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" She blinked cluelessly and then frowned. "What are you talking about? They took me in! They saved me! Who ARE you?" The woman laughed and she looked confused. This didn't make any sense.  
  
"They didn't save you from anything," the pale-faced woman hissed. "They stole you from us. Us! Your family! Took you in... saved you... The lies they've been telling you! Our mother was a miko and... 'Inutachi-sama'--" The name was said with much hatred. "--stole you from us to pay her back for when she over-powered him!"  
  
Kagome stared in shock, eyes the size of plates. "Iie..." She shook her head slowly. "Iie! That's not true! They took me in... They... they took care of me. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha said so! They wouldn't lie to me! Neither would Inutachi-sama! You're the one who's lying!"  
  
The woman looked furious. "How can you say that? How can you say that to your own sister?!"  
  
Kagome gasped, hands raising to her mouth. She stood, paralyzed. "...s...sister?"  
  
The woman paused and then her eyes softened. She responded in a gentler tone. "Hai, Kagome-chan. I am your sister."  
  
The younger girl worked her mouth, but no sound to came out. Of course, the woman looked a lot like her, but her sister...? She sunk to her knees, shaking her head, staring at the ground with with wide, blue-ish grey eyes. "Iie... you can't be... I... You can't be my sister... I don't even know... who you are..." She heard the woman come closer, but did not raise her head.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. "Iie! You're not! You can't be!" She felt hands on her shoulders and attempted to pull away. "Iie! Let go of me! You're not! You can't!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Iie!!"  
  
"Kagome, it's us! It's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru! Wake up!"]  
  
---------------  
  
Kagome awoke with a start, eyes snapping open. She lurched forward into a sitting position, eyes wide, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was not aware of her surroundings at first, until she saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha kneeling beside her futon, staring at her. She stared back for a moment, the dream rushing back to her before she buried her face into her hands and cried.  
  
"K--kagome," Inuyasha breathed, reaching out to touch her cheek. She jerked away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me!!" And, feeling that that was not enough, she removed her hands from her face and slapped him.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Inutachi entered the room, stopping immediately as he noticed Kagome's state as well as Inuyasha, who had his hand on his cheek, staring at Kagome, shocked. "What happened to her? What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" The hanyou insisted. "She woke up like this and when I tried to help, she slapped me!"  
  
"Both of you... out of the room." The boys did not argue. Inuyasha walked out, rubbing his cheek, followed by Sesshoumaru who spared Kagome a brief, faintly concerned look. Once they had left, Inutachi moved toward the teenager, kneeling next to her futon. "Kagome-chan--"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Kagome shrieked, tears falling from her eyes. "You lied to me! All of you did! I hate you!"  
  
Inutachi frowned. "What are you talking about? Kagome?"  
  
She did not respond, simply resigned herself to crying silently. And after a while, Inutachi simply stood and left the room to give her time to get herself in order. But she didn't. Instead, she layed back down, sobbing into her pillow.  
  
She didn't understand anything.  
  
---------------  
  
Kikyou put another stick of wood into the fire, eyeing the sleeping monk with much dislike. What had posessed her to re-hire him, she would never know. She smiled, however, as she closed her spell book. Her mother had acquired it from an old friend of hers and she'd put good use to it. Now Kagome knew the truth. She sighed contently.  
  
"Do not worry, Kagome-chan. I am almost there."  
  
And she threw the book into the fire.  
  
---------------  
  
And there you have it. There's Chapter 8. I wrote this all in one night and it's almost 2 in the morning right now so I'm going to go to sleep. Please review. ;; 


End file.
